This description relates to aggregating data in a mediation system.
Aggregation of various kinds of data is performed in some systems to ensure that all the relevant information available from various sources in a network can be used for decision-making and performing certain functions. For example, in a telecommunications network, a billing mediation platform running on a node in the network collects records (e.g., call detail records (CDRs)) from other nodes (e.g., routing nodes or gateway nodes) to determine billing information for a downstream billing system. Processing of the collected records may include aggregation of different records related to the same call. Some records to be aggregated may have been generated by the same node at different times (e.g., a start CDR and a stop CDR corresponding to the start and end of a phone call). Some records to be aggregated may have been generated by different nodes (e.g., a node providing start and stop CDRs and a node providing call quality metric records).